Talk:Puppetmaster: Upgrading Your Automaton
Oct 18th Update I gotta go to bed soon, but here's the new elemental capacities for anyone who wants to update this page. Taken from http://ffxi.killvoid.com/forums.php?m=posts&q=138112 Stormwaker Head: Fire 0 Wind 2 Thunder 0 Light 0 Ice 3 Earth 2 Water 3 Dark 2 Stormwaker Frame: Fire 2 Wind 2 Thunder 3 Light 3 Ice 4 Earth 3 Water 3 Dark 4 Valoredge Head: Fire 3 Wind 2 Thunder 2 Light 2 Ice 0 Earth 3 Water 0 Dark 0 Valoredge Frame: Fire 4 Wind 3 Thunder 3 Light 3 Ice 2 Earth 4 Water 3 Dark 2 Sharpshot Head: Fire 3 Wind 3 Thunder 2 Light 2 Ice 0 Earth 0 Water 2 Dark 0 Sharpshot Frame: Fire 3 Wind 4 Thunder 4 Light 3 Ice 2 Earth 3 Water 3 Dark 2 Harlequin Head: Fire 2 Wind 2 Thunder 2 Light 0 Ice 2 Earth 2 Water 2 Dark 0 Harlequin Frame: Fire 3 Wind 3 Thunder 3 Light 3 Ice 3 Earth 3 Water 3 Light 3 Chernabog 04:37, 19 October 2006 (EDT) :I updated the frame slots. Probably wouldn't hurt if someone double checked to make sure it was accurate, though. --Althorn 15:03, 19 October 2006 (EDT) Looks good, ty Althorn. Chernabog 04:00, 20 October 2006 (EDT) ---- Wow, I didn't look at the entire change to the elemental capacities, but after I saw that Valoredge now has 9 Fire slots, I think I may switch back to PUP again! - Hiachi 00:23, 20 October 2006 (EDT) :Hate to ruin a good thing for you, but It has 7 Fire slots (Head and Frame) Sye 12:14, 22 October 2006 (EDT) Does anyone know if the HQ variation of an item works when upgrading your frames? Such as Feral Fangs instead of Tigerfangs for the Valoredge frame. I never tried it myself, but I got a question from a lower PUP, so I thought I'd consult wiki - Hiachi 14:04, 10 March 2007 (EST) Just want to give kudos to whoever formatted this article page so well; it just looks fantastic. It looked so good to me I was compelled to give kudos, so that's my reasoning. --Priestbilly 05:25, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Frames I found this page after hours of searching for information about obtaining the frames. I would look up a frame by it's name and it only shows stats no info on how to obtain. The frames are set as Category: Automaton Attachments. If you go to that category there is no information on the frames only attachments -.- I was about to start a new page, could we copy, rename, or move this information to a new "Category: Automaton Frames" and have all the frames link to it instead of attachments or both ??? Would also need to add the info on the 2 heads that aren't on this page. --Lito 08:52, 15 February 2008 (UTC) I added the two missing heads to the page, if anyone has any pictures of the heads please add them. -Telford 06:30, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Minor change to quest There seems to have been a change to the way the material/coin exchange is handled. Tried to get Ghatsad to start work on the soulsoother head today (2 May 2010) and he refused to take the materials and coins separately. Added a verification tag to the line that indicates this for now. - Tarto 18:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Suggested Change(s) After attempting to clean up the data into a more readable and viewable form, I found that the data really has no impact on these quests, they are all present on the related pages. While it makes sense to have all the parts listed and stat-ed out on this page for reference. Perhaps it should be removed. Here is a suggested table of the stats. --itanex (talk) 20:27, November 27, 2017 (UTC)